1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to disposable undergarments, and more particularly to a disposable under-garment formed from a single sheet of material and which has a crotch insert and a built in container pouch for carrying and disposing of the undergarment after use and the method of manufacture.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Disposable undergarments are known in the art. Most are directed toward baby diapers having absorbant liners and moisture proof leg and waist bands, padded undergarments for use in hospitals for incontinent bedridden patients, and hygienic panties having absorbant pads for menstrual use, incontinence, etc,. Most disposable undergarments of the aforementioned type are bulky and require a large box or bag for carrying and are not lightweight or comfortable or otherwise suitable for every day use.
There are several patents which disclose various disposable undergarments.
Karami et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,408 discloses a multilayer disposable diaper comprising an impervious backing sheet, a facing sheet and a pair of absorbent pads placed between the sheets. The facing sheet is bonded to the backing sheet about its periphery and between the pads to form front and back panels which have their free ends bonded together. The waist band is formed by two elasticised strips bonded along the sides of the panels.
Repke et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,679 discloses a multilayer, disposable undergarment for use in training infants or by incontinent adults formed of non-woven stretchable material. The undergarment has a stretchable moisture-pervious fabric inner layer, a stretchable moisture-impervious outer layer, and an intermediate liquid absorbant panel disposed therebetween.
Anderson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,699 discloses a disposable garment for incontinent bedridden patients. The garment comprises an outer piece having short leg portions and a waist encircling portion, and an inner piece of moisture proof sheet material corresponding to the outline of the outer piece. The inner piece is insertable and removable from the outer piece, and has a layer of moisture absorbent material on one side which contacts the body of the wearer.
Larson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,640 discloses a disposable undergarment formed of a single sheet of non-woven fabric such as paper with thermoplastic material incorporated therein. The waist encircling portion is heat crimped in V-shaped corrugations to provide elasticity and stretch to the fabric and the side seams are heat fused together by melting the thermoplastic material.
Parravicini, U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,162 discloses a disposable hygenic panty comprising front and rear panels of single layer non-woven cellulose material sewn together to form a waist portion and a body portion with leg openings. The waist band is formed by cloth strip sewn to the waist portion, and a cloth strip is sewn along the leg openings for reinforcing the edge of the material. Elastic bands are sewn into the cloth strips. A cotton gauze insert may be sewn into the crotch portion, or the panty may be completely lined with gauze.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular, by a disposable undergarment made from a single sheet of material which has a crotch insert and container pouch which are initially part of the undergarment. The pouch is detached prior to use by the wearer for receiving and storing the undergarment in a rolled or folded condition after being worn, and disposed of at the convenience of the wearer.